


Episode 1: Connor is back

by mk94



Series: Android Brothers [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Cute reunion, M/M, Slash, android brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: An Au where after the peaceful revolution, Connor RK 800 still was still replaced by Connor RK 900 and where RK 900 deviate and found out about his older brother.





	Episode 1: Connor is back

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this being a series with funny adventures of Connor and RK 900. So yeah, there might be more

Connor laughed together with his colleagues when he noticed his glare again. That old guy on the other side of the precinct just threw him another of his famous glares and turned back to his computer.

The android frowned before smiling back at the humans and telling them he would get some coffee for the old dragon.

“But don’t think that I will leave you, my love, my heart always belongs to you” Connor smirked at Gavin who hit the android angrily on the arm before leaving.

“You don’t have a heart, you plastic freak…” Gavin hissed.

“Hey! Can’t blame a man on trying!” He called after him, laughing with the others while also making his way to the kitchen.

He returned to Lieutenant Anderson’s desk and placed the coffee on his desk.

“Thought you might need something to wake you up” he smiled at his partner. Said partner just grunted and ignored him.

Connor sighed and shook his head,” seriously, Hank, what is your problem? The revolution ended peacefully, the androids are free and people here like me-“

“I told you to call me Lieutenant, RK 900” Hank growled angrily.

“And I invited you many times to call me Connor,” Connor replied only slightly annoyed.

“And that is my fucking problem!” Hank snapped at him, standing up from his desk and shoving his fingers rudely at Connor’s chest,” you are NOT Connor. You are just a **_newer_** **_model_** of him but you’re not him. Connor is not a charmer like you. He is not as rude as you and he is NOT YOU!!”

Connor stared at him wide eyed, silently watching the old man grabbing his jacket and leaving the police station.

 

@@@

 

“So…” Connor spoke up as he knocked at Markus’ door,” this is your office?”

The android looked up from his work and chuckled,” yes, it is. Come in. Sit”

Connor did as he was told and sat in front of his friend’s desk. While Markus went back to his papers, the android detective was looking around curious.

Hmm…he was expecting a bigger room, something with more shelves or decoration with expensive pictures or something. He shared his thoughts with Markus, who just laughed at the comment.

“My friends told me that I should put up my father’s pictures here,” the android-leader chuckled, shaking his head,” But I think that’s a bit much for just this room, don’t you agree?”

“Well, no. I think it would be a bit more…personal?”

Markus smiled but fixed Connor with a watchful eye,” I believe you are not here to examining my office, am I right?”

Connor grinned at him and cocked his head to the side,” Correct”

He sat up and fixed his collar, noticing Markus quickly looking back down too his papers.

“It has something to do with Connor the RK 800 Model. It was said that you knew him?”

“He tried to overthrow our revolution…yeah, I knew him,” Markus glanced up again.

“And you don’t see me as the one who tried to stop you?”

“Why do you ask?”

Connor simply smiled,” well, since all the time we talked, you didn’t call me Connor once. So did Hank and so did your friends. I do want to know why”

It was silence for a while, Markus quietly going through his papers before he looked up again,” To be honest, you seem more like a brother or a cousin of the Connor I knew. But you are not him. I’m sorry”

Connor shook his head and shrugged,” don’t be! I’m fine! I just want to know how he was like. The only thing I saw of him is Amanda telling him the news of him being replaced and him accepting it.”

Markus nodded in acknowledgement, putting away his papers and holding out his hand to the other android.

“I’ll show you then”

 

@@@

 

Their hands parted and Connor stared wide eyed at Markus. Connor looked down at his hand and back to the other, trying to form words of what he just saw, then back to his hand.

“This is the Connor I knew,” Markus said, watching the other carefully.

“He…I mean…” Conner looked up from his hand again, his eyes shining brightly;”…I never realized I had such an amazing and adorable brother!”

Markus watched him surprised as Connor jumped up from his seat and walked out the door,” Thank you, Markus. You really helped me out there!”

“What are you up to?” Markus shouted after him, a knowing grin on his lips.

“You know what so don’t ask,” was the happy answer.

 

@@@

 

“I am surprised that you return to me, Connor,” Amanda said softly, cutting her roses and ignoring the android standing right next to her.

“Well, I’m not here to chat and I won’t return to Cyberlife”

“And yet you are here”

Connor was watching her for a while working with the flowers. The garden they stood in was a sunny and calm place with nothing out of place.

“You don’t want to talk. You don’t want to come back. Well, Connor, why are you here?”

“I want to pick up my brother, the real Connor, the RK 800 Serial #313 248 317”

The android noticed her stopping for a second before continuing. “I don’t think it’s possible. The RK 800 is a really old model. It’s probably already destroyed as far as I know.”

“And if not? There is no use of him here. Let him free and he’ll be useful to us in the police station.” Connor replied, still watching her calmly.

“Like I mentioned before, it’s an old model. How useful can it be?” She turned and smiled at him,” the revolution might be over, Connor, but RK 800 was, is, and will always be the property of Cyberlife”

“I am faster, stronger, more resilient and equipped with the latest technologies compared to my brother”

Connor smirked as he turned away slowly,” and I wasn’t created to be a deviant like Conner. But still I deviate, you know what that means?”

Amanda was watching him carefully.

“I believe we both know I’m far more dangerous than Markus will ever be. If you excuse me, I have to pick up Connor from his baby sitter”

The RK 900 winked at her and logged out of the garden, standing in front of the warehouse of Cyberlife and opening the door.

 

@@@

 

Connor RK 900 grinned excited with the others when Hank entered the precinct.

“What’s going on?” He grumbled annoyed, looking around and throwing another glare at the android.

Fowler stepped up and smirked at him as he told him he’ll receive a new partner.

“Fowler, not now…seriously…” Hank sighed exhausted, burying his face in his hands. He didn’t even curse,” …shouldn’t we discuss it in your office?”

“Does is bother you to work with an android?” another voice spoke up, making Hank snap up from his suffering sigh and staring at Connor, the Connor RK 800 who stood in the center of the crowd now, smiling at him brightly.

“C-Connor!!” He shouted, not hearing the happy laughter of his colleagues as he threw his arms around the smaller man. Connor buried his face into the older man’s shoulder, hugging just as tight. The crowd cheered and applauded and shouted shocked when Hank pulled Connor into a kiss which the android happily returned.

“B-But how….?” Hank finally managed to ask.

“Cornelius got me out and managed all the papers. I’m a free android now,” Connor explained happily.

“Cornelius?”

“That’s me!” The RK 900 held up his hand like an excited child,” I thought the real Connor should wear the name so I picked up my own name”

“And Cornelius was your decision?” Gavin frowned at him, making the younger android smirk at him.

“Oh honey, you can call me anything you want”

That made Gavin slap him across the face before leaving, making everybody laugh again.

“Hey! Can’t blame a man for trying!” Cornelius called after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading :)


End file.
